The Avatar The Next Generation Ch 2
by spadedheart666
Summary: This is the second chapter to my book.


Book: 6

After Math

Chapter: 2

Hope

Katara was waking up early for the past few days. "Man I wish I could just see him one more time." She said as she got breakfast ready for Klaus and her. Knock Knock "I got it mom!!" Klaus said as he ran to the door. "Hi can I help you?" There was a man at the door tall dark and not hansom. "Yes I'm looking for Katara is she here?" "Who wants to know?" The man looked at Klaus and smiled. "Klaus honey who is it?" Katara's voice came from the back. The man now looking in the back of Klaus. "Well I guess she is here." The man jumped up in the air and kicked Klaus back sending him through the wall that lead to the living room. "KLAUS!!" Katara ran over. "What happen?" She looked up. "Commander Zhao." "Katara nice to see you again." He said walking in.He made a fire ball She looked at him then the fire ball she remember that she left the water running so she decided to run to the kitchen knowing that he wouldn't go after Klaus. He followed her. "You can not run forever." He walked in and noticed that the water was running. "Oh shit." Katara jumped up from behind the counter and shot him with a water ball sending him through the window in there. Sokka seen it. "Katara are you okay?" He came running in. "Yeah it is Zhao!!" She said as she looked up from behind the counter. "Sokka go get Klaus and get out of here!!" She said as she went outside to find Zhao. Sokka ran to Klaus. "Come on lets go." He said as they walked out the house and into a save house down below the streets. "Uncle Sokka what's going on?" Klaus looked at him with a sad face. "Nothing we are practicing for when something does happen ok." He looked at him and smiled. _"Man I wish Suki was here with me right now."_ He thought as he looked outside to see what was going on. The people of the village where running around screaming to get away from Zhao and Katara that where around in the middle in fighting stance. "What do you want?" She asked as she got a water whip ready. "Well lets see I seen a seer that said that there was going to be a new Avatar and well Azula has decided to make an army again to get revenge so she sent me to kill the Avatar so we will not have to dill with him." He said as he got a fire ball ready. She looked at him and then laughed. "Yeah right you're here to kill me and try to get General back since you lost your position." He looked at her and started to laugh. "You stupid bitch you think you no everything just because you were married to the Avatar." He through a fire ball at her she dodged and fell to the ground. "Asswhole!!" She flange the water whip at him and made him fell. He started to laugh and then jumped back up and ran after her. She stood her ground. He jumped up into the air and kicked at her she dodge and then looked at him panting. "You might as well leave or give up because I've got stronger." She said getting a water disc ready. He laughed. "Your really stupid." Then he got out of fighting stance and looked straight behind her she turned around. Her eyes got bigger what she saw was unbelievable. She saw an army of the fire nation again. _"No it can't be no!!" _She ran to Sokka's house. "Sokka we have to go now!!" She said running into the room. "What why?" "Don't ask questions lets go!!" She grabbed Klaus and ran out the backdoor. She ran into troops back there that was lead by a man named Till. They met him in Ba Sing Se. Azula's boyfriend. "TILL!!" She stopped and handed Klaus to Sokka. "Get out of here." "No we are not leaving you." She looked at him and started to cry. "GO!!" Sokka looked at her and then ran with Klaus. Klaus looked at her and then started to cry. "Mommy!!" He healed out his hand. Katara bowed to Till. "Well why are you bowing for?" She looked at him. "I will be a slave for the fire nation." He laughed and then he made a fire ball and raised his hand. "Stop!!" Azula said walking up. She looked at Katara. "Well it looks like you have age a lot I guess having a kid does that to you." Katara looked at her in fear. "Well do you know where the new Avatar is?" She said grabbing her by the neck. Katara coughed. "No I have know idea." She said as a woman walked out her house. "You where is the Avatar?" A soldier said walking up to her. She looked at him then laughed. "Well your looking at her." Then made a rock wave and made the soldier fly back. "Get her now!!" Azula ordered and then the soldiers started to run after as she ran off. "Well you are no use to us anymore." She said to Katara and then broke her neck and let her fall to the ground. "Let's go." She said and her and Till walked off.


End file.
